Fallen
by SL919
Summary: Ricky and Amy have fallen in love after the birth of their son, John. But when Ben tries to get in the picture again, things heat up between Ricky and Amy. The more Ben tries, the closer they get. But he's not the only one. CHAPTER 22 COMING SOON!
1. You

**Hey guys. I cleared up some confusion in the last three chapters. I hope you can tell! I'm also going to be continuing this story for one last chapter. But, you have to read to find out what happens. Don't forget to review! :-) **

**(In Amy's Room)**

(Amy wakes up and finds Ricky sleep in the chair in her room holding John, who is also sleep.)

Amy – Rise and shine.

(Ricky begins to wake up.)

Amy – He sleeps perfectly in your arms.

Ricky – Well, it's great to hold him.

(Amy stands up)

Amy – I really appreciate you coming over here for the past week and taking care of John at night.

(Ricky puts John in his crib)

Ricky – It's no problem.

(Amy hugs Ricky. Just then, Ben walks into the room.)

Ben – What's going on here?

Amy – Ben, what are you doing here?

Ben – What is he doing here? Amy, can I talk to you?

(Ben and Amy leave the room while Ricky stands there.)

Ben – Amy, you're supposed to be my girlfriend. Did he spend the night?

Amy – I am sick of this, Ben. You keep accusing me of cheating or whatever you think. Ricky was here for John, but now he's here for me. I'm gonna have to ask you to leave, Ben.

Ben – So that's it; you choose Ricky over me.

Amy – No, that wasn't it, but you made it into that. Since you think I would cheat on you, how about I do it. Or we could just break up.

Ben – I love you, and…

Amy – Ben, if you loved me, you wouldn't keep doing this. I can't do this anymore…I'm sorry. We can be friends, but if you can't handle that then…don't talk to me again.

Ben – But Amy…

Amy – Ben, can you leave.

(Ben looks down and leaves. Amy goes back into the room.)

Ricky – What was that all about?

Amy – Ben is just being an idiot. He wasn't working out anymore.

(Ricky moves closer to Amy.)

Ricky – So what does that mean?

Amy – I don't know. What do you want it to mean?

(Ricky leans in to kiss Amy, but then his phone rings and the baby starts crying.)

Ricky – Um, I gotta take this call.

Amy – Oh, ok.

(Ricky steps out of the room while Amy tends to John. It's Adrian on the phone.)

Adrian – Hey, do you wanna come over?

Ricky – I'm at Amy's.

Adrian – Oh……how's John.

Ricky – He's good.

Adrian – Oh, well…

Ricky – Look, Adrian. This was fun and all, but I can't do this anymore.

Adrian – Excuse me?

Ricky – I have a son now.

(Ricky hangs up and goes back into the room. Amy calms John down, and he is in his crib sleep.)

Amy – So, who was that?

Ricky – It's not important. Now, where were we?

(Ricky kisses Amy and pulls away. Amy kisses Ricky. Ricky lays Amy down and begins to make out with her. As he is about to take off her shirt, Ben bursts through the door.)

Ben – Amy!

(Amy and Ricky rapidly get up.)

Amy – Ben! What are you doing back here when I specifically told you to leave?!

Ricky – Yeah, man. I thought she dumped you.

Ben – (to Ricky) Shut up! (to Amy) I don't want to lose you. I love you, and I'm sorry.

Amy – No, Ben. You can't expect to say "I'm sorry" and "I love you" every single time and expect to be forgiven. I can't do it anymore.

Ricky – You should leave.

Ben – No, you should leave while me and my future wife talk.

Amy – And stop calling me that. I am no longer your future wife. Get out!

Ben – We need to talk.

Ricky – Go!

Ben – NO!

Ricky – We are here with _our_ son having family time. Get out NOW!!

Ben – NO!! That's not even supposed to be your baby, it's suppose to be mine!

Amy & Ricky – What!?

Amy – You really have overstayed your welcome. GET OUT!!

Ben – No!

Ricky – That's it.

(Ricky goes in to punch him, but Amy intervenes.)

Amy – No, Ricky. You might wake up the baby.

Ben – Yeah, you don't want to wake him.

Amy – If anyone is going to wake him, it's gonna be you. Now leave, or I will call the cops.

(Ben tries to grab John and wakes him. John begins crying.)

Ricky – Don't touch my son!

(Ricky punches Ben in the nose, and it starts bleeding.)

Ben – That's it.

(Ben charges at Ricky and Ricky moves out the way as Ben runs into the wall.)

Amy – Stop!! Both of you! Ben, I'm calling the cops.

(Ben runs out of the house.)

Ricky – I'm so sorry, Amy.

Amy – It's not your fault.

(Ricky hugs Amy.)


	2. The Things that Go Through My Head

**THANKS TO THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED MY STORY....YOU GUYS GAVE ME GREAT IDEAS!**

**(At School)**

(Lauren and Madison are talking with Amy when Ben comes behind her with a dozen roses.)

Ben – Hey, Amy. I tried to call you last night.

Amy – Ben, go away.

Ben – Was Ricky there?

Amy – Why are you so jealous of Ricky?

Ben – Because.

Amy – Whatever, Ben. We're through. I want to be with Ricky. I do really love him. He's great with John, and I can talk to him better than I could with you.

Ben – Don't do this, Amy.

Amy – I am so pissed off right now. Just leave me alone.

(He hands her the roses. She looks at them and then at Ben.)

Ben – Why are you pissed?

Amy – That whole seen in my room the other day. You wouldn't leave me alone. You were jealous. And (with anger in her eyes and voice) you grabbed my son and made him cry.

(Amy throw down the roses and steps on them.)

Amy – Don't ever, EVER, talk to me again. What you did was wrong.

Ben – Amy.

(Alice and Henry come behind Ben)

Alice – Hey guys.

(Madison and Lauren pull Alice and Henry away to talk to them.)

Madison – I wouldn't talk to them right now.

Lauren – Yeah, apparently Ben's a jealous jerk.

Alice – Excuse me.

Madison – Yeah, he grabbed John and made him cry.

Henry – Ben would never do that.

Alice – Yeah, and if he did, he had the right to. John is gonna be partly his when he and Amy get married.

Lauren – They don't look like they're gonna get married. And Ben doesn't have the right to touch, grab, or hold John without Amy or Ricky's permission.

Alice – What does Ricky have to do in this whole situation?

Madison – He is the father of John.

Henry – Yeah, but you guys know what a bad influence on John Ricky is.

Madison – Actually, Ricky's a really, really good father to John, and he loves him.

Alice – I'm sure.

(Alice walks over to Ben and Amy)

Alice – Amy, what you're doing is wrong.

Amy – Excuse me.

Alice – You heard me. Ben should be able to hold John.

Amy – You don't understand anything. Why are you even here?

Alice – I came to say hi to Ben.

Amy – Well say hi and leave. I'm talking to him.

Henry – Maybe we should leave.

Alice – No, I want to get to the bottom of this.

(Henry pulls Alice away.)

Henry – Sorry, Amy. Alice is just super protective over Ben.

(Henry and Alice walk away. Ben turns back to Amy.)

Ben – Can I just talk to you at lunch?

Amy – I don't know, Ben. I kind of don't want to talk to you again.

(Ben makes a sad look.)

* * *

**AMY'S POV**

_Gosh, why does he seem to look so pathetic? I used to think it was cute, but now it's just stupid. I mean, when he barged in on me and Ricky, I wanted to kill him. He has no right to even be in my house without me letting him in. And when he grabbed John….I was glad that Ricky punched him in the nose. I just don't know about him anymore._

**BEN'S POV**

_I think it is working. I'm wearing her down. She can't turn this face down; she has to take me back. I don't know what I'd do if she didn't take me back. I mean, I had all the good intentions when I grabbed John; I just wanted to show Amy that I can take care of him. But then Ricky had to step in and..._

* * *

Amy – Ben, it's not gonna happen. We are not going to talk. As a matter of fact, me and Ricky are having lunch together.

Ben – Why are you suddenly interested in him anyway? I mean he is the one who caused you so much pain. Just tell me why!

Amy – Because he has changed, unlike you. You will never change.

Ben – Oh really!

Amy – Really!

Ben – How have I not changed?

Amy – You are so clingy. You always tell me you love me….

Ben – What's wrong with always telling you I love you.

Amy – Because you don't have to remind me all the time. I get it!

* * *

**AMY'S POV**

_I can't stand him. He is so annoying. He tells me he loves me all the time. Once, he told me he loved me 10 times in 2 hours. That's 5 times an hour!! I just say "me too" because I know I truly don't love him._

**BEN'S POV**

_My little Amy is just confused right now. Now way she can actually be in love with that jerk Ricky. He abandoned her while she was pregnant, and now he wants her back. Oh no. It's not gonna happen that way. Not this time..._

* * *

_  
_


	3. Commitment is a Four Letter Word

**(At Amy's House)**

(John is sleep in his crib and Ricky and Amy are making out on her bed.)

Ricky – I love you, Amy. I always have; I always will.

Amy – I love you too, Ricky.

(Just then, Ricky's cell phone rings.)

Amy – Is it Adrian again? Are you still seeing her?

Ricky – I promise, I'm not.

(Ricky answers his phone.)

Ricky – Adrian. I told you not to call me again.

Adrian – Put Amy on the phone.

(Ricky covers the receiver.)

Ricky – Adrian wants to talk to you.

Amy – Ok?

(Ricky hands her the phone.)

Amy – Hello?

Adrian – Listen, sweetie. I want Ricky back, and there is nothing you can do about it.

Amy – Whatever**, **in case you haven't noticed, Ricky wants me. He told me he loves me.

(Ricky smiles)

Adrian – If he loves you, then why was he at my house last night _screaming_ he loved me?

(Amy is stunned.)

Adrian – Yeah, that's right.

(Amy hangs up the phone and throws it at Ricky.)

Ricky – What?

Adrian – You told me you weren't seeing her. You told me that you loved me. Then why were you at her house last night.

Ricky – What? I swear, Amy, I wasn't.

(Amy begins to tear up.)

Amy – I don't believe you.

Ricky – Please, you have to.

(He tries to kiss Amy, but she backs away.)

Amy – Get out. I thought you had changed, Ricky. But you are still the same BASTARD you always were. Get out!

(Amy starts to push him out of the room. Once he is out of the room, Amy closes the door and starts crying on the floor against the door. Ricky is out the door upset. He punches the wall.)

Amy – I can't believe this.

**I know it's a short chapter, but it only gets better from here.**


	4. True Blue

**THANK YOU GUYS FOR WONDERFUL REVIEWS!! THIS IS FOR YOU GUYS!**

**(At School)**

(Ricky is trying to talk to Amy at her locker but she is ignoring him.)

Ricky – Amy, please. You haven't let me see my son in a week now…or you.

Amy – Well, you probably were seeing Adrian throughout it all.

Ricky – How many times do I have to tell you that I haven't been seeing Adrian!

Amy – Don't yell at me.

Ricky – I'm sorry. I just want to prove to you that I…

(The bell rings)

Amy – I have to get to class.

(Amy leaves while Ricky stands there heartbroken. After class Amy runs into Adrian in the hallway.)

Amy – Adrian! I need to talk to you!

Adrian – What?!

Amy – Why have you been seeing my boyfriend?

Adrian – Whatever. You know he was with me first.

Amy – What he did was a mistake.

Adrian – No, the mistake he did was getting you pregnant.

Amy – Unlike a slut like you, I had sex one time by mistake.

(Amy turns to walk away and Adrian pulls her arm back.)

Adrian – Come back here. We have unfinished business, Ricky.

Amy – Don't you ever touch me, ever!

Adrian – Look, I love him, and I know he loves me. He is just confused about you and needs some time. He might think he's doing the right thing for John by being with you, but he's not. He needs me, and you just need to accept that.

Amy – I don't need to accept anything.

(Amy walks away. Ricky, hearing the whole thing, walks up to Adrian and starts yelling.)

Ricky – That wasn't cool. You have no right to disrespect the mother of my child and my girlfriend!!

(Amy turns around having not walked away that far.)

Ricky – I love her, and there's not a damn thing you can do about that.

Adrian – Just because she's the mother of your son doesn't mean you need to be with her.

(Adrian starts to tear up.)

Ricky – I'm so sorry I played with your emotions and hurt you. But I am in love with Amy Juergens.

(Amy walks up to Ricky with tears down her face.)

Amy – I didn't know you care so much.

Ricky – Of course I do.

(Ricky pulls Amy to him and kisses her passionately. Ben walks up next to Adrian who is still standing there.)

Adrian – Isn't that just pathetic.

Ben – I agree.

Adrian – We've gotta do something about this.


	5. The Happenings

**(At School)**

**ADRIAN'S POV**

_I can't stand to see them together. What the hell is he thinking actually having an interest in her? He doesn't know that I'm what he needs. After I gave my love, my heart, my mind, and my body to him, he still does this to me. No. It's not gonna happen like this. __**If**__ I go down like this, I'm going down with a fight._

**BEN'S POV**

_He is kissing __**my**__ Amy. How could he…how could she do this to me. I'm the one who got him the job so that he could support John. I think I just screwed myself over. Well, if that's what Amy wants…NO. It's me that she wants. I just gotta keep telling myself that. She is confused. I'm the one for her. I'm the one for her. I'm the one for her. I love her!_

* * *

Amy – Oh, Ricky! I can't believe that I ever thought you would do that to me. I'm so sorry.

Ricky – You don't have to be. I love you.

Amy – I love you too. Do you want to come over and see John and me? John misses you and so do I.

Ricky – Amy, I would love to.

(He gives her a quick kiss.)

Ricky – Let's get to class.

(He takes her hand and they walk to class. Ben and Adrian are still standing there.)

Adrian – Ben, we have to do something about this. We have to do this now!

Ben – I was thinking about sabotaging his job at the butchery.

Adrian – And I can sabotage her job at the nursery.

(Ben extends his hand to Adrian.)

Ben – I think this is a start to a great friendship.

(Adrian blows him off and says while walking away…)

Adrian – Yeah, whatever.

**(At Amy's house)**

(Amy and Ricky are sitting on the couch watching TV while Amy is holding John and Ricky has his arm around Amy.)

Ricky – I love this.

Amy – What?

Ricky – You, me, and John. We're a family.

Amy – Yeah. I love it too.

(They kiss.)

Ricky – I hate to break this up but I have to go to the butchery. Hey. Why aren't you at the daycare?

Amy – Oh, I took a day off, but I'll be back tomorrow.

Ricky – Oh, well I got to go.

(Ricky kisses Amy and then kisses John's forehead.)

Ricky – Bye John, daddy loves you. I love you too, Amy

Amy – Love you too.

(Ricky leaves)

Amy – Well, it looks like it's just you and me, sweetie.

**(At the butchery)**

(Ben is standing at the door waiting for Ricky. Ricky pulls into the parking lot and gets out the car.)

Ben – You're late!

Ricky – By 2 minutes.

Ben – I don't care. 2 minutes can turn into 2 hours quick.

Ricky – Please, Ben. Are you still jealous of me and Amy?

(Ben ignores the question.)

Ben – That's strike one.

Ricky – Excuse me?!

Ben – For every mistake you make, you get a strike.

Ricky – I know you're just mad because of what went down with Amy, but you need to get over it.

(Ricky brushes past Ben and walks into the butchery. Ben looks mad and sad all the same time. Ben walks in after him. He pushes him.)

Ben – You have no right to tell me to get over it.

(Ricky goes in to hit him.)

Ben – You touch me and you're fired.

(Ricky thinks about.)

Ricky – It'll be worth it.

(Ricky punches Ben in the cheek. Ben falls to the ground and Ricky leaves and gets back into his car and drives to Amy's house. He furiously knocks on the door. Amy opens it.)

Amy – What's wrong? Why aren't you at work?

Ricky – I punched Ben.

Amy – Punched Ben? Why, what happened?

Ricky – I told him to get over me and you and walked into the butchery. He followed me and pushed me and then I punched him back.

Amy – Are you ok.

(She hugs him.)

Ricky – Yeah, I'm ok. Now that I'm with you.

(He kisses her. He picks her up and starts going up the stairs, but there's another furious knock on the door. Ricky puts Amy down and they run down the stairs. Amy opens the door. It's Ben. Ben rushes towards Ricky, but Amy grabs him.)

Ben – I'm pressing charges!!

Ricky – Do whatever the hell you want!

Ben – And don't even think about getting your job back!

Ricky – I don't care; I can always get a new one!

(Amy steps in between them.)

Amy – would you two knock it off!!

(Just then, Ricky's cell phone rings. It's Adrian.)

Ricky – Adrian. Stop calling me.

(Adrian is crying.)

Ricky – What's wrong?

Adrian – Ricky…I'm…

Ricky – What.

Adrian – Ricky…I'm…

Ricky – Adrian, what!

Adrian – I'm pregnant!!

(Ricky drops the phone.)

Ricky – Oh my gosh.

(Ben and Amy look at each other and then at Ricky.)


	6. The Meeting Place, The End

**(At Amy's House)**

(Amy is looking at Ricky)

Amy – Ricky, what's wrong.

(Ricky doesn't answer.)

* * *

**RICKY'S POV**

_That baby can't be mine. I haven't slept with Adrian since I started dating Amy. But that was just a week ago…NO! That baby is not mine. But how do I tell Amy. I love her, and I just got back with her. I don't want to hurt her. But I have to tell her._

* * *

Ricky – Amy, Adrian's pregnant.

(Amy smacks him.)

* * *

**AMY'S POV**

_Oh…my…gosh!! I can't believe that he just told me that he got Adrian pregnant. He swore to me that he wasn't cheating on me. How could he do this to me? Ok, Amy, try to hold yourself together. Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry…at least not in front of him. This time, it's over…FOR GOOD!!_

**BEN'S POV**

_Yes, this isn't what I expected, but Adrian is playing this perfectly. Little do they know that this was just a ploy to get Adrian back to Ricky and Amy back to me. HAHAHA! This is great!_

* * *

Amy – What's Adrian's number.

* * *

**RICKY'S POV**

_Uh Oh!_

**BEN'S POV**

_What? That wasn't part of the plan._

* * *

Ricky – Are you going to call her?

Amy – Yeah!

Ricky – Here.

(Ricky hands Amy the phone and it's ringing.)

Adrian – Hey, Ricky.

Amy – Nope.

Adrian – Uh, um…Amy! Why are you on his phone?!

Amy – That's none of your concern. Come over to my house, now.

Adrian – Excuse me.

Amy – Get your butt here, now!

Adrian – And what if I don't.

Amy – You will, because I have Ricky over here. I'm giving you twenty minutes. You think I'm being crazy, but wait till I see you. You'll see how crazy I can get. Bitch!

(Amy hangs up the phone.)

* * *

**RICKY'S POV**

_She's pissed. I don't think that this will be a good day for any of us. Gosh, I should have never done anything with Adrian after John was born. Ugh. Adrian was the biggest mistake of my life._

**BEN'S POV**

_I just screwed up with this whole thing. I hope this meeting turns out ok._

**AMY'S POV**

_Someone might not make it out of here alive._

* * *

Twenty minutes later…

(There is a knock on the door. Everyone is in the living room waiting on Adrian, and Amy answers the door. It's Adrian.)

Adrian – You call…

Amy – Get in the living room.

Adrian – Don't talk to me like…

Amy – Now!

(Adrian stomps into the living room and sits next to Ricky. Ricky moves to the chair. Amy comes in shortly after.)

Amy – Listen, everybody. Let's get one thing straight. I am so tired of all of this. Ben, I wouldn't have gone to Ricky if you weren't so annoying and smothering.

(Adrian and Ricky snicker. Amy cuts a sharp look to them and they straighten out.)

Amy – Ricky, I love you…

Ricky – I love you too, Amy.

Amy – I love you, and I want to be with you, but I don't think I can. You cheated on me with Adrian, and now she's pregnant. Adrian, good luck, you're gonna need it. Just realize that I hate you and everything you stand for. You are a slut. Just remember that. I might look nice, but when you piss me off, I turn into your worst nightmare. I've grown up since I had John, and I'm not taking crap from you or anyone else.

Adrian – You know what. Ben, I can't do this. Amy, Ben told me to try to break you. I was going to sabotage your little nursery job, but I decided to tell Ricky I was pregnant. That way, I can get him back and keep him away from you all at the same time. But it's not worth it anymore. Forget you, forget him, and forget Ben. I don't need this. Especially (she gets in Amy's face) from a 15 year old mother who is trying to tell me how to live when I'm not the one who just had a baby.

(Ricky steps in between.)

Ricky – Girls, knock it off.

Amy – You know what. This meeting is over. Everybody, get out.

Ricky – Me too.

Amy – You especially. I just need time to think, Ricky.

Ricky – Can I call you?

Amy – I think it's best if you don't right now.

(Adrian and Ben leave. Ricky leaves after them.)

Later that night…

(It's raining and Amy is holding a sleeping John. All of a sudden, she hears what sounds like a rock hitting her window. She goes to the window only to find Ricky.)

Amy – What are you doing here in the rain?

Ricky – I love you, Amy Juergens. I want to be a family with you and me and John. Please let me in.

(Amy goes downstairs and opens the door.)

Ricky – Amy, I love you so much. Please, just take me back.

Amy – You risked getting sick just to tell me…

(He puts his hands on her waist and pulls her closer to him passionately kissing her.)

Amy – …you love me?

Ricky – I love you.

(He carries her up the stairs not coming back down the same.)

**THE END!**

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING. MAKE SURE TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY, "YOU FOUND ME…BUT WHY?"**


	7. Author's Note, New Chapters Coming Soon!

Hey, guys….I am going to be continuing this because of the great reviews……I am going to do another 2 chapters explaining what happened after the whole meeting. They should be up tonight (June 30, 2009) or first thing tomorrow morning (July 1, 2009). THANX GUYS!


	8. Let It Go

**Due to the great reviews, I have decided to write another 2 chapters. This is the first of those two…DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW…THANX!**

_Ricky – Amy, I love you so much. Please, just take me back._

_Amy – You risked getting sick just to tell me…_

_(He puts his hands on her waist and pulls her closer to him passionately kissing her.)_

_Amy – …you love me?_

_Ricky – I love you._

_(He carries her up the stairs not coming back down the same.)_

The Next Morning…

(Ricky and Amy are lying next to each other after the incredible night they shared. Amy is woke and feeding John while Ricky is still sleeping. Amy puts John in the crib and walks over to Ricky. She gently kisses him on the lips to wake him up. He doesn't respond. She goes in to kiss him again, but he grabs her and pulls her down to the bed. He begins to kiss her. She pulls away.)

Amy: Wow.

Ricky: Yeah, well I should be the one wowing. Last night was amazing.

Amy: Yeah, it was.

Ricky: Way better than with Adrian.

Amy: Excuse me?

Ricky: Nothing.

Amy: Are you comparing me to Adrian?

Ricky: No, I…um…I…

(She laughs)

Amy: I'm just kidding.

(Ricky laughs.)

Ricky: You had me scared there again.

Amy: I don't want to fight anymore. I love you too much.

Ricky: I love you too.

**(At School)**

(Amy and Ricky are walking down the hall holding hands. They pass by Adrian who is staring them down. They stop at her.)

Amy: Take a picture. It lasts longer.

Adrian: It won't last.

Amy: Come again.

Adrian: You two will never, ever last. He will come back to me. And he will forget about you and that snot-nosed baby of yours.

(Amy lets go of Ricky's hand and pushes Adrian against her locker.)

Amy: Don't you ever talk about my son again!

(Adrian pushes Amy back.)

Adrian: Don't talk to me like that. You know what, just because you have a child doesn't mean that you can talk to me any way you want to. I'm not taking that.

Amy: Why are you so jealous?

Adrian: Of what?

Amy: You know what. You're jealous that I had Ricky's baby, and you didn't.

(Hearing this Adrian smacks Amy.)

* * *

**AMY'S POV**

_She just hit me. She doesn't know that I want to beat the hell out of her. I don't want to do anything right now but I swear, if she says one more thing worth fighting about. It's on._

**RICKY'S POV**

_Adrian has taken this too far. I don't want her. I never did. I just wanted her for sex. When is she going to realize that? I've always loved Amy. Always. Truth is I wanted to get her pregnant. That was the only way to get her to me. Why does Adrian think I always wore a condom? I never wanted her._

**ADRIAN'S POV**

_He wants me. I know he does. I just know it. He doesn't want her. The only reason he wants her is because he thinks he's doing the right thing for the baby. He's not. He needs me. I'm the only one for him. He needs to realize that._

* * *

Adrian: Watch your mouth. I am not jealous, little girl. You need to realize one thing. I don't care if you had Ricky's baby. I have Ricky's heart and his love! Something you never will.

(Amy goes back in to hit Adrian and Ricky grabs her.)

Ricky: Adrian, don't talk to my girl like that. And don't ever talk about my son again. Realize that you don't have my heart or my love anymore. My heart belongs to my son, and my love belongs to Amy.

(Ricky puts his arm around Amy, and they continue to walk down the hallway.)

Adrian: You can keep him, Amy!! I don't want him!

(Amy turns around.)

Amy: Yeah, you do.

(She turns back around. Adrian starts to tear up.)

At lunch…

(Ricky is eating lunch with Grace and Jack. They are all talking when Ben comes over.)

Ben: Hey, Amy.

Ricky: What do you want?

Ben: I just want to say sorry. I didn't mean to take things that far. I didn't even know what Adrian was going to do. I told her to do anything to get you back to us. But, my plan backfired. And Ricky, you can have your job back.

Amy: Ben, what you did was so wrong. You nearly broke me and Ricky up for good. How could you do something like that?

Ricky: And I don't want or need your job. I found a new one. I work at a clothing store as assistant manager. It pays more and has more extras.

Ben: Oh, well…um…I just wanted you to know how sorry I am.

(Alice walks over from the table her, Ben, and Henry were sitting at.)

Alice – Amy. What is your problem? You don't deserve Ben. Yet he wants to be with someone like you.

Amy – You want to get hit, don't you? Look I'm not usually the fighting type, but you are pushing me.

Alice – What is that suppose to mean?

Amy – You know exactly what that means.

Alice – Look, Amy. I never really liked you. I always thought that Ben was too good for you, but I gave you the benefit of the doubt because he loved you. But I was always right. You suck!

(Henry steps in.)

Henry – Alice!

Alice – What, Henry!?

Henry – You are taking this way too far!!

Alice – Butt out of this.

Henry – No, you butt out of it!

Ben – Both of you guys butt out of this. This is between me and Amy.

Henry – I agree. Let's go Alice.

Alice – No!

Henry – Now!

Alice – No!!

(Henry pulls Alice's arm really hard and yanks her away. Jack and Grace get up.)

Grace – Amy, Ricky, we'll see you later. We're going to go…um…well.

Jack – Make out.

(Grace hits Jack in the stomach.)

Jack – oof!

Grace – Jack!!

(Grace walks off.)

Jack – Grace, come back!

(He runs after her.)

Ricky – Wow.

(Ben walks back off to the table where Alice and Henry are.)

Ricky – Wanna go do what they're doing?

(Amy laughs. Ricky grabs her hand and they leave.)

**(At the Daycare)**

(It's Amy's first day, and she is late to work. But, Adrian is there. She walks up to the receptionist.)

Adrian – Hi, I'm Amy Juergens. I work here, and I'm assigned to take care of John…my son.

Receptionist – Oh, yes. Right this way.


	9. Taken, You'll Pay for That!

_**(At the Daycare)**_

_(It's Amy's first day, and she is late to work. But, Adrian is there. She walks up to the receptionist.)_

_Adrian – Hi, I'm Amy Juergens. I work here, and I'm assigned to take care of John…my son._

_Receptionist – Oh, yes. Right this way._

(The receptionist leads Adrian to where the babies are. She takes her to John.)

Receptionist – Here he is.

Adrian – Thank you.

Receptionist – Oh, no problem. Your shift is over at 4:30.

Adrian – Ok.

(The receptionist leaves and Adrian looks spitefully at John.)

Adrian – Ok, you little runt. You're coming with me.

(She picks him up and he starts crying. She takes his diaper bag and car seat and puts him in her car. They drive off.)

Five minutes later…

(Amy and Ricky are pulling into the day care lot.)

Amy – I'm so late.

(They park. Ricky puts his hand on her leg.)

Ricky – It's ok. You'll be fine. I'll walk in with you.

(They kiss. He gets out of the car and goes to the passenger side. He opens the door for Amy and takes her hand. They walk inside. They go to the receptionist.)

Receptionist – Hi, may I help you.

Amy – Yes, I'm Amy Juergens. Today is my first day…

Receptionist – Wait, did you say Amy Juergens??

Amy – Um, yeah. Did Grace tell you about me? I'm supposed to be taking care of my son…

Receptionist – John?

Amy – Um, yeah. I guess she did tell you about me.

Receptionist – Um, ma'am, an Amy Juergens already came to tend to a John. She left about 5 minutes ago.

(Amy looks at Ricky. They look scared. Amy is about to cry.)

Amy – Who!?

Receptionist – I don't know her name. But she is a pretty girl, about 5'5" or 5"6. Um….she was wearing a tight, revealing blue blouse, um tight black jeans, boots, and…

Ricky – It's Adrian.

Amy – What?!

Ricky – It was Adrian. I know it was.

Amy – Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh!

(Amy bursts into tears.)

Amy – I am going to kill her next time I see her.

(Ricky pulls out his cell phone.)

Ricky – Amy, calm down, I'm gonna call her.

(She starts sobbing in his chest. Ricky hastily dials Adrian's cell phone number.)

Adrian – Hello, Ricky.

Ricky – Where the hell are you with my son!!!

Adrian – None of your business.

Ricky – It is my business you stupid bitch!

Adrian – Oh, that's the first time you've ever called me that.

Ricky – It's not gonna be the last.

Adrian – Oh, is that a threat; remember I have your son.

Amy – Give me the phone, Ricky.

(Ricky hands her the phone.)

Adrian – Look, Ricky…

Amy – No, it's Amy.

Adrian – What do you want?

Amy – Right now, to kill you.

Adrian – Like I said to Ricky, I have your son. Don't make threats.

Amy – I swear, Adrian. Are you so evil-hearted that you have to take my son? Give me my son back!!

Adrian – Whatever.

(She hangs up. Amy cuts a look at the receptionist.)

Amy – I'm going to do everything in my powers to get you fired. How could you let them leave like that? How!?!

Receptionist – Ma'am, I'm gonna have to ask you to calm down.

Amy – You let someone come in and take my baby, and you want me to calm down!!! You know what. Kiss my ass.

(Amy runs out to the car. Ricky looks the receptionist up and down and runs to the car. They speed off.)

**(In Ricky's Car)**

Ricky – Call the cops.

Amy – I am.

(Amy dials the phone frantically.)

911 Operator – Hello, this is 911, state your name and emergency.

Amy – Hi, hi….I'm Amy Juergens. This psycho bitch took my son.

911 Operator – How old is he.

Amy – Um…um…4 months. Please, help me!

(She begins crying and Ricky goes by Adrian's house to see if she's there.)

911 Operator – Ma'am calm down. It's going to be ok. Do you have a number for her?

Amy – Yes. It's 385-1096

911 Operator – Ok, we will try to trace the call and tell you where she is.

Amy – Ok thank you.

(She hangs up. Ricky is now on his way to Grace's house to see if she is there.)

Ricky – She's not at home.

* * *

**AMY'S POV**

_I'm going to kill that bitch when I see her. She doesn't know who she's dealing with. She is going to wish that she never met me when she sees me. I can't believe that she would go this far to take my son. MY SON! She better be ready to fight when she sees me because there are gonna be no words. Just fists flying. Stupid bitch!_

**RICKY'S POV**

_I can't believe she took my son. I should have never, ever, never done anything with Adrian in the first place. She kidnapped my son!! I'm not gonna hit her because you're not suppose to hit a girl, but I hope that Amy gives her what's coming to her. I hate her!_

* * *

**(At Grace's House)**

Amy – I am going to slaughter her.

Ricky – We're at Grace's. Maybe she knows where Adrian is.

(The get out of the car and run to Grace's door and Ricky pounds on the door. Jack answers it.)

Ricky – Did Adrian come here?

Jack – I don't know. Um, let me get Grace.

(Jack runs and gets Grace)

Grace – No, I haven't seen her. What's wrong?

Amy – She kidnapped John.

Grace – What!?

(Amy starts crying.)

Grace – It's ok, sweetie.

(Grace hugs Amy while she is crying.)

Ricky – We're waiting for the cops to call us back. So we're gonna go and look around the city to see if we can find her.

Grace – We want to go too.

Jack – Yeah, we want to help. Look, I know this is hard, but you'll find him. It'll be ok.

Ricky – Ok, let's go though. We just hope that they don't leave the city.

(They all run to the car. Ricky goes to the driver side, Amy goes to the passenger side, and Jack and Grace go to the back seat. Once they're all in, Ricky speeds off. Ricky gets a call on his cell phone. It's the 911 Operator.)

**(In Ricky's Car)**

Ricky – Hello?!

911 Operator – Yes, we talked to her long enough to trace her call. She is on Route 84, Devil's curve. We are sending undercover police there now to make sure she doesn't do anything crazy.

Ricky – What?! Thank you.

(He hangs up.)

Ricky – She's headed towards Devil's curve.

(They look at each other. Ricky speeds towards Devil's curve.)

**Due to the cliffhanger....I will write AT LEAST 1 more chapter....What will happen next?**


	10. Paid with Blood

_Ricky – Hello?!_

_911 Operator – Yes, we talked to her long enough to trace her call. She is on Route 84, Devil's curve._

_Ricky – What?! Thank you._

_(He hangs up.)_

_Ricky – She's headed towards Devil's curve._

_(They look at each other. Ricky speeds towards Devil's curve.)_

**(At Devil's Curve)**

(Ricky is speeding around Devil's curve and sees Adrian's car. Adrian pulls over. Ricky pulls behind her far enough where she doesn't notice. Adrian takes John's car seat and his diaper bag and lays them on the side of the rode.)

Adrian: Ok you dumb mistake. Here is your final resting place. Goodbye…forever.

(Ricky pulls up close behind her. They all jump out of the car. Grace runs to get the baby and diaper bag and Amy runs to Adrian.)

Amy: Bitch!

(Amy slaps Adrian to the ground. She kicks her. Ricky comes over and grabs Amy. She is kicking and yelling at Adrian. Adrian gets back up.)

Amy: What were you thinking taking my baby and leaving him out in the middle of the road? Have you lost your mind?

(Ricky grabs Adrian.)

Ricky: What the hell were you thinking? You must have lost your damn mind.

(Jack is standing at the car, and Grace goes up to Adrian.)

Grace: Adrian, this was going a little too far.

Adrian: Stay out of it. This is none of your business. This is between me and Ricky.

Grace: And Amy.

Adrian: No. Me and Ricky.

Ricky: Adrian, why?

Adrian: Why, what, baby?

Ricky: I'm not your baby.

Amy: Were you diagnosed bipolar. You kidnap my son and attempt to leave him on the side of the road.

(She punches Adrian. Adrian stumbles. Amy grabs Adrian's hair and throws her against the car. She gets in her face.)

Amy: You do not mess with a mother's child, especially to this point.

(Grace and Jack try to hold Amy back. The cops pull up. One cop gets out and goes to where Amy and Adrian are.)

Policeman: What's the problem here?

Amy: She was trying to take my son, John.

Policeman: Where is he?

(Amy points to Ricky's car.)

Policeman: So why are we all here?

Ricky: Adrian, that girl over there, kidnapped our son.

Policeman: You two have a son? Aren't you two a little too young to be having children. I think that this should be taken up with child services. If you can't keep your son safe from kidnapping from a sixteen year old than…

Ricky: Wait, did you say child services?

Amy: You can't take him away.

Ricky: You are not taking my son from me!!

(Tears start flowing from Ricky and Amy's eyes.)

Policeman: I'm sorry, but I have to file a report.

(Amy charges at Adrian again, but the policeman grabs her.)

Policeman: Calm down ma'am.

Amy: No, I won't.

Ricky: It's not even our fault. He was at the daycare and Adrian came and said she was Amy and took him away. If anyone, it's the receptionist's fault. Not ours!!!

Policeman: Ok, I'm going to have to ask everyone to come down to the station. You four can drive in your car. (to Adrian) But you ma'am, we're going to have to ask you to ride down to the station in the squad car

Adrian: What about my car?!

Policeman: That will be towed. Come on.

(He puts her in handcuffs.)

Adrian: No matter what, Ricky, I still love you.

Ricky: I don't feel the same.

(He puts her in the car. Ricky, Amy, Grace, and Jack get into Ricky's car and they all drive to the police station.)

**(At the Police Station)**

(Adrian's father is questioning her while a social worker question's Amy and Ricky. Grace and Jack are standing next to them.)

Adrian's Father (Ruben): Adrian, what the hell were you thinking? You could go to jail for this.

Adrian: I don't care.

Ruben: You don't care.

(He chuckles then starts yelling.)

Ruben: You risk going to jail for a man who doesn't give a damn about _you_?!?!?!?!!

(Adrian stands up.)

Adrian: He loves me!!

Ruben: Then why isn't he defending you?

Adrian: He…um…he…

(Ruben laughs)

Ruben: Exactly. He doesn't give a damn about you. He has a family. You're not a part of that.

(Adrian tears up)

Adrian: I don't care what you think. He loves me. I love him.

Ruben: I don't want to be harsh, Adrian, but you are a stupid, stupid girl. You would have a man send you to jail because you "love" him. He used you for sex, and now that he has a good thing, you can't stand it. It kills you that he loves her and has a child with her, and he loves that child. You wish that was you. You wish that you had his child. Well, Adrian, you didn't. You probably never will. Get over it!!

Adrian: I want to, but I can't. I love him. I want to get over him, but I can't!

Ruben: You can!

Over to Ricky and Amy…

(Ricky has his arm around Amy and Grace has her hand on Amy's shoulder and Jack is holding John.)

Social Worker: I'm not going to take your baby away. But this is strike one. I'm sorry, but until you guys become of legal age, you get strikes. If you get three, then…

Ricky: Then what?!

Social Worker: We have to take your baby away, and you might not get to get him again.

(Amy starts crying into Ricky's shoulder. He hugs her.)

Ricky: It's ok, Ames. She's not gonna take our John away. Don't worry about her.

(Adrian's father lets Adrian go and she goes to Amy.)

Adrian: Amy, Ricky…

Amy: Don't talk to me. You almost had my baby taken away from me. Go, away. I don't want to hear your apology.

Adrian: You have to. You have no other choice.

Amy: I wouldn't suggest talking to me like that. I want to hurt you so bad; you just don't know.

Adrian: Look, Amy. I am sincerely sorry for taking John from daycare and leaving him on the side of Devil's curve.

Amy: Do you know what could've happened. My son could've lost his life! His life!! He's just a baby.

(Adrian looks at Ricky who is about to cry and then and Grace and Jack and then back at Amy who is crying.)

Adrian: I'm sorry.

(Adrian struts out of the building, gets into her car, and drives off.)

Ricky: (to Amy) Let's go home. (To Grace and Jack) I'll drop you guys off.

(Grace and Jack nod. They all exit the building and get into Ricky's car. Ricky drops Grace and Jack off at Grace's house. Then, Ricky, Amy, and John go home. They pull up to the house and Ricky takes John out of his car seat. He grabs Amy's hand and they go to their room. Ricky places a sleeping John in his crib. He walks over to the bed where Amy is laying down, tired from the events that just took place. He lies down next to her and kisses her.)

Amy: Today just made me realize something.

Ricky: What's that?

Amy: I need you. I can't do this by myself.

(He grabs her hand and looks deep into her eyes.)

Ricky: You don't have to.

(He kisses her a different way. He kisses her in a way that makes her love him more than she ever thought possible. And for the rest of the night, they love each other. Love each other in a way that they could never do with anyone else.)

**THE END**

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed. I am currently working on 2 other stories. Be sure to stay posted!**


	11. This is For U Guys! New Chapters Soon!

Ok, you guys have done it again. I will be making more out of this story. I will continue to write until I can't think of anything else. You guys are soo wonderful…I am glad that you all love my fanfics and I will continue to please you guys….just tell me what you want to write and I'll write it. THANX!! And don't forget to Review!!


	12. We Fast Forward Just to Rewind

We Fast Forward Just to Rewind

It is six years in the future from here till the end of the story.

*Character Update*

Ricky and Amy – Amy got pregnant her senior year and had a girl named Clarissa. She is a high profile lawyer. Ricky is the co-founder of _Redco Inc_. (a multimillion dollar law firm).

John – a six year old in the second grade (skipped first grade)

Madison and Lauren – created a baby clothing line (named it _Infantstation_ from the word infestation.) Madison married Lauren's brother and had a baby boy named Louis. Lauren met a guy named James and had twin girls and named them Aaliyah and Alyssa.

Adrian – had a baby boy with her step-brother Max. He bailed and left her alone. She named the baby Ricky.

Grace and Jack – Grace and Jack had three children; Andrea, Buxton, and Marshall (after her deceased father.) Grace became a social worker, and Jack became an architect and opened a construction company (_Pappas Construction.)_

Alice and Henry – They've had an on again, off again, on again, off again, on again, off again relationship for the past six years. They have no children and both work at Ben's butchery shop.

Ben – He became the owner of his father's butchery shop. His dad married Betty and they moved to Albuquerque, New Mexico. Ben is dating one of his employees. They have no children.

**(In Ricky and Amy's house)**

(Ricky and Amy are sleeping in bed. John comes in and jumps on the bed startling Ricky and Amy awake.)

Amy – What happened!

(John starts laughing.)

John – I just scared mommy and daddy!

(Ricky starts laughing. Amy looks serious. Then she looks at Ricky and then at John and then starts laughing.)

Ricky – Good morning, John.

Amy – Good morning, sweetie.

(They kiss John on the forehead.)

John – Good morning.

(He runs out of the room. Ricky looks into Amy's eyes.)

Ricky – Good morning, beautiful.

Amy – Good morning, sexy.

(He kisses her not wanting to stop. She pulls away.)

Amy – Remember, that's how we got John and Clarissa.

Ricky – Yeah, fun wasn't it?

(She playfully hits him in the arm. They start laughing.)

Amy – Don't you have to go to work?

Ricky – I took off of work. Today is special.

Amy – Really, why?

Ricky – You'll see.

(He gets on top of her.)

Ricky – Have I told you I love you?

Amy – I don't think so.

Ricky – Well, Amy Juergens, I love you.

Amy – Ricky Underwood, I love you too.

(As they are about to kiss, Clarissa walks into the room sobbing.)

Ricky – What's wrong, baby girl.

Clarissa – John pushed me.

Amy – Well, sweetie, why did he do that?

Clarissa – He was running down the hallway and he bumped into me and made me fall.

Ricky – Aaawww. I'm sure he didn't mean it.

Amy – John!

(John walks into the room with his head down.)

Amy – Did you say sorry to your sister?

John – No.

Ricky – Well say sorry.

(He walks over to Clarissa)

John – I'm sorry I pushed you, Clarissa.

Clarissa – It's ok. I forgive you.

(She hugs him.)

Ricky – That's better. Now the two of you go get ready for school.

John – Ok. Come on Clarissa.

(They run out of the room laughing.)

Ricky – How did I get so lucky?

Amy – By getting _lucky_.

(They laugh. He puts his hand on her cheek.)

Ricky – I wouldn't have had it any other way.

Amy – Me neither.

(He kisses her. He picks her up and places her on the bed. He gets on top of her and starts to make out. They hear snickers from the door. It's John and Clarissa. Ricky and Amy look up at them. They burst out laughing.)

Ricky – Hey I thought I told you two to go get ready for school.

(He pretends to be a monster and chases after them. They run off screaming. Amy laughs.)

Ricky – I love my life.

Amy – I love my life too. Because I have it with you.

Ricky – You know…I don't regret getting you pregnant six years ago. If we had to do it all over again, I would do the same thing.

Amy – Really?

Ricky – Yeah. I had a great son from it. And then three years later I had a wonderful daughter. I'm glad I broke things off with Adrian when I did. I can't imagine how life would've been.

Amy – Yeah, and I'm glad I broke up with Ben. I would've been miserable. I would have always been wishing I was with you.

(He takes her hand and kisses it.)

Ricky – You should get ready for work shouldn't you.

Amy – Well, I checked my schedule and I have no cases to defend today or tomorrow.

(He picks her up and spins her around.)

Amy – You seem happy.

Ricky – I am. Get ready. I have a big day planned for today. I'm taking you to Le Chef de Cuisine.

Amy – Really? Wow, what's the occasion?

Ricky – You'll see. Get ready.

Amy – Ok.

(Amy takes a shower; then Ricky takes a shower. The kids are downstairs while Amy is making them breakfast. She is wearing a black and white flowery sundress and black high heels.)

Amy – Ok, who wants the eggs and bacon?

(Clarissa raises her hand.)

Amy – And, who wants pancakes and sausage.

(John raises his hand.)

Amy – Ok, well here is breakfast for my two favorite people.

(She hands them their plates as Ricky walks in. He is wearing black dress pants, a white button down shirt, and black dress shoes.)

Amy – And there goes mommy's third favorite person. Wow, Ricky, you look handsome.

(They kiss.)

Ricky – You look gorgeous as always. And my kids look great too.

Clarissa – Thank you daddy.

John – Oh, dad. I'm six now.

(He playfully taps John's arm.)

Ricky – So, I'm not supposed to compliment you anymore.

(They smirked at the same time. _They looked such like twins when they did that_.)

John – Thank you, dad.

(Ricky and Amy laugh.)

Ricky – Well, we better get out of here soon; we don't want to be late to school, now do we?

(John and Clarissa finish eating and run to the car. Ricky takes Amy's hand and goes out to Ricky's Mercedes. Ricky buckles Clarissa into her booster seat and John buckles in. Amy gets into the passenger side and Ricky gets into the driver seat. They drive to Clarissa's daycare, and they all get out to take her in. They get back in the car and drive John to King Elementary and drop him off. He meets one of his friends there and they walk in together. Ricky and Amy are alone now. Ricky puts his hand on Amy's leg.)

Ricky – We have a huge day planned.

Amy – You keep saying that. It must be important.

Ricky – Trust me, baby, it is.

(They drive to Le Chef de Cuisine. They sit down at a reserved table. Jack and Grace are sitting at the table next to them. A waiter comes to them)

**(At Le Chef de Cuisine)**

Waiter – Hi. My name is Pierre. I will be serving you two today. Would you like me to start you off with something to drink?

Ricky – Yeah, can I get a water.

Amy – Me too.

Ricky – And a bottle of Chardonnay.

(Amy looks at Ricky surprised.)

Pierre – Yes, sir. Right away.

(He walks to the kitchen.)

Amy – Chardonnay. That's expensive. This must be serious. What's wrong?

Ricky – Nothing's wrong. This is just really special.

(The waiter comes back carrying a bottle of Chardonnay and two glasses. Ricky pulls a small box out of his pocket. He gets down on one knee.)

Ricky – Amy Juergens, we have been together for six years. We have two wonderful children together. I love you so much, and I want to be with you for the rest of our lives . Will you marry me?

(Ricky opens the box revealing a 5 karat diamond set in pure gold. Amy has tears flowing from her eyes.)

Ricky – Well…


	13. The Door of the Unknown

_Ricky – Amy Juergens, we have been together for six years. We have two wonderful children together. I love you so much, and I want to be with you for the rest of our lives . Will you marry me?_

_(Ricky opens the box revealing a 5 karat diamond set in pure gold. Amy has tears flowing from her eyes.)_

_Ricky – Well…_

* * *

**AMY'S POV**

_Oh……my…………Gosh!!!! He just asked me to marry him. I love him so much, but I don't want to complicate things by being husband and wife. Oh no. Why did I find it easier to say yes to Ben when I was 15 and not it love, but find it hard to say yes to Ricky, whom I love very, very much, when I'm 21? I just don't want him to feel like I'm going to trap him. Wait….what am I thinking._

**RICKY'S POV**

_I'm looking into her eyes and she looks very worried. I hope she says yes. I love her so much and I really do want to marry her. Why is she taking this long?_

* * *

Amy – Ricky, I don't want to feel like I'm trapping you or anything. I just to want to get a divorce, I mean. We have a great life now, and I don't want that to go away by getting married.

(Ricky stands up.)

Ricky – Look into my eyes.

(She looks at the floor then looks into his dark brown eyes.)

Ricky – Don't you know that I love you and will never, ever, ever hurt you? I love you, and I want to be with you for the rest of our lives. Just say yes, baby.

(Amy has tears flowing from her eyes.)

Amy – Yes. Ricky Underwood, I will marry you.

(Ricky smiles and picks Amy up and kisses her. He puts her down and puts the ring on her finger. The whole restaurant erupts in applause. Grace and Jack run over. Ricky hugs Grace and shakes Jack's hand. Amy hugs Grace and then Jack.)

Amy – Grace, I want you to be my Maid of Honor.

Grace – Oh, of course, Amy!

(They hug.)

Ricky – I want you to be my best man, Jack.

Jack – You know it, man.

(He puts his hand on his shoulder. They all look over and see that the waiter is crying.)

Pierre – This is wonderful! Oh, dinner's on the house. Oh….

(He walks back to the kitchen. Grace and Jack move over to Ricky and Amy's table.)

Ricky – We should go and tell your parents when we leave here.

Amy – Yeah and we should tell your parents too.

(They kiss.)

Later that day…

**(Amy's Parent's House.)**

PAUSE!!!!!

Author's Note – I didn't mention this is the character update, but Anne found out that she was having George's twins. They all moved back in together. She had a boy and girl and named them Jamie and Janie. They are 5 years old. Ashley moved out when she was 18 and is currently a college student. She lives two miles away and visits her parents and her sister constantly.

PLAY!!!

(Ricky and Amy knock on the door and Ashley opens it.)

Amy – Hi, Ashley.

Ashley – Hey, sis.

Amy – How's collage?

Ashley – I met a guy. His name is Bryan, and I have some news for the family.

Amy – Oh, well. We have some news too.

Ashley – You're not knocked up again, are you?

Amy – Maybe.

(Ricky looks weirdly at Amy. She cuts a "just kidding" look at him that Ashley doesn't see.)

Ashley – Ok, well come in.

(They walk through the door and go to the living room. George and Anne are sitting on the couch watching T.V. while Jamie and Janie are playing with their toys.)

Amy – Hey mom and dad.

Anne – Oh, hey Amy and Ricky. Where are John and Clarissa?

Ricky – They're at my parents' house.

Amy – We have news.

George – You're not pregnant are you?

(He cuts a look at Ricky.)

Amy – Why does everyone think I'm pregnant? Do I look pregnant?

Ashley – A little.

(Anne taps Ashley's arm.)

Anne – Ashley!

Ashley – What, she does.

(Amy rolls her eyes.)

Ricky – No. We're getting married.

(Amy shows the family her ring.)

Anne – That's wonderful!!

(Anne hugs Amy.)

Ashley – Yeah, sis. That's great.

(Ashley hugs Amy.)

Ashley – Um, guys. I have news too.

Anne – Ok? What's up, Ashley.

Ashley – Well, um. I've been seeing this guy named Byran.

Anne – Really. That's great.

George – I'm going to have to talk to this boy.

Ashley – Um. That's not all. I'm pregnant.

(Amy and Ricky look at each other. Anne and George glare at Ashley. Even Jamie and Janie stop playing.)

George – Where the hell is he.

(George gets up.)

George – What's his number? Where does he live. Hell, what's his last name.

Ashley – No, dad. You can kill him later, right now I need to go.

(She runs out of the house and gets into her car and drives off.)

Anne – George, calm down.

George – He got my daughter pregnant.

Amy – Dad, you weren't this upset when I got pregnant my senior year in high school.

George – That's a different story.

Amy – How.

George – Well, um. Uh…

(Just then the door bell rings. Ricky opens the door and standing there are two people. Two people with bitter expressions.)


	14. I'll Tell You My Dirty Little Secret

_(Just then the door bell rings. Ricky opens the door and standing there are two people. Two people with bitter expressions.)_

Ricky: Um. Adrian, Ben. What are you doing here?

Adrian: Grace told me about your little situation at Le Chef de Cuisine. How could you not tell me that you were making Amy Juergens into Amy Underwood?

Ricky: Why should I. We haven't talked since you kidnapped my son.

Adrian. Whatever.

(Ben walks into where Amy is.)

Amy: Ben. What are you doing here?

Ben: Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Juergens.

Amy: Um, we'll be back in a second.

(Amy pulls Ben into the kitchen.)

Amy: Ben, what are you doing here? I haven't seen you since graduation, and suddenly you show up at my door?

Ben: Look, Amy. I still love you. I came to stop you from marrying Ricky. Look. He doesn't love you like I do.

Amy: Ben, if he didn't love me then why do we have two kids together? Why did we move in together? Why am I still with him? And why did he give me this?

(She flashes the ring.)

Ben: I could give you one two times better than that. You can't even see the diamond.

(He pulls out a 7 karat diamond.)

Ben: Here, put this on.

(He takes her hand and takes Ricky's ring off and puts his on.)

Ben: I love you, Amy Juergens.

Amy: Ben, I…

(He kisses her. Ricky and Adrian walk into the room.)

Ricky: Amy, Ben. What the hell is going on here?

(She pushes him off of her.)

Adrian: See Ricky. I told you she doesn't care about you.

(She kisses him. Amy goes up to her and pulls her hair.)

Amy: Get off of my fiancée.

Adrian: Ouch!

(Ricky pushes Ben.)

Ricky: What were you thinking?

(They all erupt into an explosive argument. Anne and George come into the room. Anne grabs Amy from her fight with Adrian, and George grabs Ricky who is chocking Ben. Even pulled apart they are yelling at each other.)

George: Hey…HEY…HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(They all look at him and shut up.)

George: Sit down!!! All of you!

(They all sit around the table.)

George: Now, what is the problem? Have you all gone mad? Now, speak one at a time. Adrian talk.

Adrian: I don't understand why Ricky is marrying her. I'm the one who should be with.

(She goes and sits on his lap. Amy pushes her off of him and she falls on the floor.)

Anne: Hey, Adrian! Stop it.

(She sits back on her chair.)

George: Why do you feel that you need to be with Ricky?

Adrian: I love him. I know him more than anyone here. I know his secrets. I know…

Amy: Nothing about him.

Adrian: Excuse me.

Amy: You might know the obvious, but I'm the one who knows him. I'm the one who takes care of him. I'm the one who risked my body to give birth to his children. Until you have done that for Ricky. You don't know a damn thing.

(She gets up and walks out. Ricky goes after her.)

Ricky: Baby!

In the other room…

(Amy is glaring at Ricky.)

Amy: What the hell was that all about?

Ricky: What?

(She smacks him.)

Amy: You know what. Why did you two come in the room smiling? You looked like you were going to break up with me.

Ricky: What? I just proposed to you. Now you on the other hand, what were you thinking kissing me and putting his ring on and taking mine off. That's cheating. You cheated on me.

Amy: Ben kissed me!

Ricky: It doesn't matter!!

Amy: It does matter!

(He kisses her. They pull away. She looks into his capturing brown eyes and kisses him again. Adrian is going to the door when she sees this. Amy turns around and sees Adrian's eyes. They're full of hurt. She walks up to Adrian.)

Amy: Adrian, I really didn't mean for all of this to happen. But you are going to have to accept the fact that I love Ricky, and Ricky loves me. He doesn't want you, and hell, I don't think he even likes you.

Adrian: This isn't over. He will get tired of you. Especially, since he doesn't know that he has a baby by me. Oops. Looks like he knows now.

(She looks up at him. Amy looks up at him then at Adrian.)

Amy: We've been down this road, Adrian. I thought you gave that up six years ago. He hasn't slept with you since John.

(Adrian looks at Ricky. Amy looks at Ricky. He looks guilty.)

Ricky: Actually…………………


	15. Do You Remember the Time

_Amy: We've been down this road, Adrian. I thought you gave that up six years ago. He hasn't slept with you since John._

_(Adrian looks at Ricky. Amy looks at Ricky. He looks guilty.)_

_Ricky: Actually…………………_

(Ricky goes back to tell the night he went to a party. Adrian was there, but Amy wasn't because she was pregnant with Clarissa.)

Ricky: Remember that party at Adrian's when you were pregnant.

Amy: What about it, Ricky.

(She looks pissed.)

* * *

_(He drove to the party. It was at Adrian place. He knocked on the door.)_

_Adrian: Hey stranger._

_(Ricky smiles.)_

* * *

Adrian: Sweetie, your fiancée flirted with me, danced with me, and what not. How do you think my son got here?

(Amy raises her hand to smack her. Ricky grabs it.)

Ricky: Stop, Amy.

(He sounded a little irritated. Amy looks at Ricky with hurt eyes.)

* * *

_Adrian: Come on in._

_(He walks in and sees everybody there, Ben, Grace, Jack, Alice, Henry, Madison, Lauren, Tom, and many other kids there. Adrian's favorite song is playing. She hands Ricky a drink.)_

_Adrian: Dance with me._

_(Ricky downs the drink.)_

_Ricky: Ok._

_(Adrian smiles.)_

* * *

Amy: I remember you coming in drunk. I told you to sleep in the guest room because I couldn't take the scent of a drunk. So, Adrian got you drunk. The question is Ricky, how drunk were you?

(She is forcing back tears. Adrian sees this and smiles.)

* * *

_Later…_

_(The party is coming to a close and people start to leave. Ricky is drunk and stumbling around. His speech is slurred.)_

_Ricky: Adri…an. I had a grea…..time at thhhhee prarty._

_Adrian: Ricky, you're drunk._

_Ricky: You're druk._

_(He passes out on the couch.)_

_Adrian: I didn't plan on having him this way, but it's worth a shot._

* * *

Amy: Hold the hell on. Adrian, did you have sex with Ricky while he was unconscious?

Adrian: Sweetie…

Amy: Don't call me sweetie you manipulative bitch.

(Ben comes from the kitchen.)

Ben: Is everything ok.

(They all look at Ben. Ricky looks confused and sad. Amy looks hurt, confused, and pissed. Adrian looks sneaky and…well….like Adrian.)

Ben: I think I should go.

(He leaves.)

Adrian: Look, I had his baby, you had his babies. We're even.

(She can't hold her anger or tears back anymore.)

Amy: I was pregnant when he slept with you!!! Don't you get it!!!!

Adrian: No, I don't!! Why don't you make me get it!!!

Amy: I will!

Ricky: Knock it off, both of you!!

(George and Anne come in the hallway where they are.)

Amy: Mom and dad. Could you like leave us alone for like ten minutes and don't mind the blood you'll find. It won't be mind.

(Amy gets in Adrian's face.)

George: Mk.

(He walks off.)

Anne: I'm watching you guys.

(She walks off.)

* * *

_(Ricky wakes up at 12:00 AM in his underwear.)_

_Ricky: Adrian! _

_(She comes in.)_

_Ricky: What happened?_

_Adrian: Everything._

_(He puts on his clothes.)_

_Ricky: I got to go._

_Adrian: No, don't leave me._

_Ricky: I have a pregnant girlfriend and a son waiting for me! _

_(He storms out.)_

* * *

Amy: So, that's how it went down.

Ricky: Yeah. That's all I can remember.

Adrian: You know what? I'm taking your sorry ass to Maury to prove that you're the father. Then you'll have three kids.

(She storms off.)

Amy: You know what Ricky. Till this whole thing blows over and we get a clear understanding of things. This marriage is getting put on serious hold.

Ricky: What does that mean?

Amy: That means, Richard, that I'm moving back into my parents house. And I'm taking my children with me.

(She walks out of the house. Ricky is standing there with tears coming down his face.)


	16. I'm Confused, Who's Is It?

**Hey guys. I've gotten a review that I haven't been writing in enough description and "bigger words". I will do my best to incorporate "bigger words" and use more description. Thanks. OH, and also. I've gotten a review about the confusion of the whole Adrian and Ricky thing. This chapter explains the whole thing. I'm sorry about the mix-up, but I thought it would add sort of a plot twist. Ok, thanks again, and don't forget to review...**

_Amy: You know what Ricky. Till this whole thing blows over and we get a clear understanding of things. This marriage is getting put on serious hold._

_Ricky: What does that mean?_

_Amy: That means, Richard, that I'm moving back into my parents' house. And I'm taking my children with me._

_(She walks out of the house. Ricky is standing there with tears coming down his face.)_

The Next Day…

(Ricky drives to Adrian's house. He gets out the car and slams the door. He walks up to Adrian's door and bangs on the door. She opens it wearing a robe.)

**(Adrian's House)**

Adrian: Oh, Ricky. Come in.

Ricky: Adrian, how could you say that your son is mine? I thought you said it was Max's?

Adrian: Look. Come in.

(Ricky walks in the door.)

Adrian: I'm not sure who the father is. I got pregnant around the time I slept with you and Max. I don't know.

Ricky: I wouldn't consider getting me drunk and taking advantage of me sleeping with me.

Adrian: Look, it was my freshman year in college. I was lonely. I needed something.

Ricky: You had Max.

Adrian: But I wanted you!

Ricky: Well you couldn't have me! Look, I'm leaving. I'm going to try and salvage what's left of my marriage.

Adrian: You're not even married yet.

Ricky: You might as well consider us though.

(Ricky rapidly leaves. Adrian yells at him as he leaves.)

Adrian: Screw you!! You're gonna take care of him!

(Ricky turns around.)

Ricky: We'll see about that!

(Ricky leaves. He drives to Amy's parents' house and sees Amy sitting outside crying. He gets out of the car without being heard and sneaks to were Amy is.)

**(At Amy's Parents' House)**

Ricky: Amy. Why are you crying?

(She looks up and wipes her eyes.)

Amy: Like you care.

(She stands up and walks away. He follows her and turns her around to face him.)

Ricky: I do.

Amy: Ricky, how? Why? You couldn't have been that drunk.

Ricky: Amy, you have to understand.

(He puts a hand on her cheek.)

Amy: Seriously, Ricky. I have to understand.

(She takes his hand off of her cheek.)

Amy: Ricky, I will never, ever understand why you had a kid with another girl. Especially, Adrian.

Ricky: Amy, I never meant for this to happen!

Amy: Well, you know what, Ricky, it did! And you will never be able to undo it. You went to a party. You had sex while I was pregnant. And you have another child now!

Ricky: We don't know that.

Amy: Come on, Ricky. Get real. It's time to grow up.

(She walks into the house leaving a red-faced Ricky in a daze.)

Two weeks later…

(Adrian, Ricky, and Amy are sitting at Ricky and Amy's house waiting for the results. Just then, Adrian's cell phone rings. She puts it on speaker phone.)

**(At Amy and Ricky's House)**

Adrian: Hello.

Doctor: Hi, this is the doctor with the paternity test results.

Adrian: Um, hi. Yes.

Doctor: Is there a Ricky Underwood present?

Ricky: Yeah, I'm here.

Doctor: Ok, well in the case of Ricky Lee, Ricky Underwood is not the father.

Amy: Yes!

(Ricky hugs Amy. Adrian is looking at them with tears falling from her eyes. She is in a state of shock.)

Adrian: Th-thank you doctor. Goodbye.

Doctor: Goodbye.

(She hangs up. Ricky looks over at Adrian who has her head drooped down. Amy walks over to Adrian.)

Amy: Adrian. Look. I'm sorry, but this is for the best.

Adrian: The best?

(She stands up.)

Adrian: This is not for the best. Hip, hip, hooray for you, but for me….

(She walks to Ricky.)

Adrian: Good for you. Now you can have a pathetic, miserable life with your two kids, you big house, you perfect wife, and what not.

(She walks back to Amy.)

Adrian: Listen, Amy. Woman to woman, I want to tell you that your man is pathetic. Good luck with him.

(Amy chuckles.)

Amy: You are such a hater! You're not a woman. You are an apathetic, little girl. Your gear is still stuck in high school. You think that you can charm your way through life. But listen "sweetie", you can't always get what you want. You lose this time.

(She walks over to Ricky and hugs him. Ricky looks up at Adrian and smirks. Her eyes fill with tears and hurt. She turns around and leaves, hiding her tears.)

Amy: Look, Ricky. You're not completely forgiven.

(She smacks him.)

Amy: If you ever do some bull like this again. There is no second chance. You came too close this time.

(Ricky looks at Amy and laughs.)

Ricky: Amy, I can't promise that we'll have a perfect marriage, but I can promise that I will do my best to not hurt you again. Amy, look at me.

(He turns her head to him.)

Ricky: I love you, and I don't know what I'd do without you.

Amy: I want to believe you, but…

Ricky: No buts. I want you…no I need you to believe me. Mrs. Amy Underwood.

Amy: "Amy Underwood". I like the sound of that.

(He kisses her.)


	17. Got Wedding? pt 1

_Author's Note: I'm going to write this in a different (regular) format. I want to capture the feelings and emotions that are going through each of their heads. I don't know how it'll turn out since this is the first time I'm going to be doing this. If it turns out good then I'll be writing a lot more stories like this, but if it's a complete failure, I will go back to the way I used to write. Thanx guys, soren919._

Ricky was in the guys' dressing room at the hotel getting ready for his beautiful bride. He could believe that he was marrying the woman of his dreams. The woman who made him feel like he was the best man in the world. She was the one who had given birth to both of his kids and was the one who had put up with him through all of the Adrian drama and what not. She still stuck by his side, and that's why he was marrying her.

**Ricky's POV**

I was sitting in the room putting on my tie. Jack was on the other side with Tom and Henry trying to help Henry find his tie.

"You guys find it yet?" I said kind of annoyed because the wedding started in a half an hour. "You know you'd better hurry up."

"We're trying, here." Jack said still hunting down the tie.

"Found it!" Henry pulled the tie out from behind the duffle bag and began to put it on.

"Finally, now come on. We need to get okayed by the wedding coordinator." I said and walked out of the room. Adrian was walking down the hall when I stepped out of the door. I tried to pretend that I didn't notice her as I walked down the hallway. But we were walking towards each other. Why did we have to walk towards each other?

"Ricky, hey." She said as she tightened my tie. "Your tie was loose."

"Thanks." I said with a hint of annoyance in my voice. My guess is that she heard the hint of annoyance because she said, "Ok, well. You'd better get back to getting ready." She was walking away when she turned around. "Congratulations. I knew this day would come eventually. But I thought it would be with me. Ricky, I do love you. And I'm sorry about all of the crap I've put you through over the years. The kidnapping, the paternity test, everything." She turned around and walked back to the courtyard where the wedding was.

"I love you to Adrian." I said in a whisper as I thought about all the good times me and Adrian said. But I quickly retracted that when I thought about the bad. She kidnapped my son; she got me drunk and had sex with me, and she told me I was the father of her child. I got a little mad when I thought about that. Then, I saw the love of my life. _My _Amy. She looked so beautiful when I saw her in that wedding dress. It was a haltered chiffon dress. I just wanted to rip it off, but wait. Control yourself, Ricky. That's what the honeymoon's for. Just as I was thinking, Jack interrupted me saying, "That bitch wedding coordinator told me to get ready. Well, she didn't really tell me, she yelled at me."

"I guess it's show time." I said happily.

"I guess so, let's go man." Jack said taking off down the hallway.

This was it. This was the time that I was waiting for. The girl of my dreams and the mother of my children is marrying me today. I'm so happy. She looks at me and winks as she walks towards the courtyard entrance. I winked back at her. Then I realized that, shoot, I'm late. I took off down the hallway and into the courtyard. Everyone I knew was there. The people from school, Amy's family, my…anyways, I walked up to the front and stood next to the priest. Then, the wedding started. Grace walked with Jack down the aisle. After her were Alice and Henry. Then, Tom and Ashley walked down. And then, the moment I was waiting for. Everyone stood up when they heard, "Here Comes the Bride." That's when Amy walked in. She looked at me and mouthed, "I love you." I looked back her and mouthed, "I love you too, so much." She smiled, and before I knew it, she was standing right next to me.

"I can't wait till the honeymoon." She whispered.

"Me either." I said eagerly, maybe too eagerly because the priest looked at me awkwardly.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered this day to witness the joining of Amy Juergens and Ricky Underwood. May we please pray?" The priest said while lifting his hands. I looked at Amy. Gosh, she was sooo gorgeous. I love her so much. I thought I loved Adrian before, but I realized that that was just puppy love…or maybe not even love, just sloppy sex.

"Amen." The priest said. I didn't even notice that he was praying until he said Amen. "The couple has written their own vows."

"Ricky, we've been through so much. I love you, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I promise to be a loving, loyal, and respectful wife. I will do whatever I can to make you feel like the king that you are in my eyes. Ricky, you are the best thing in my life, and I promise you that I will be there when you need me, whatever it is. I love you."

She had tears coming down her face and I got a little choked up. I didn't want to cry, but I couldn't really helped it. "Amy, you are my queen. You are everything I could imagine my wife would be. You are my sunlight, my moonlight, my earth, my sky, my joy, my heart, my life. I promise that I will be the best husband that I can be. Baby, whatever problems we have, we can work them out. We have two beautiful kids together, and being with all of you is what I live for. I promise that I will do whatever I can to make you happy. Because when you're happy, I'm happy."

"That was beautiful. Now, Amy, take your ring and repeat after me." The priest said. "With this ring…"

"With this ring…" Amy said with tears still coming down her face.

"I thee wed."

"I thee wed."

She then placed the ring on my finger.

"Now, Ricky. Take your ring and repeat after me." The priest said yet again. "With this ring…"

"With this ring…" I said as I smiled at Amy. She smiled back.

"I thee wed."

"I thee wed."

I placed the ring on her finger.

"Now, are there any objections? Speak now or forever hold your peace." No one answered, but just as the priest was about to conclude, a voice came from the back of the room. A voice that continually pisses me the hell off every time I hear it.


	18. Got Wedding? pt 2

Got Wedding? Pt. 2

"_Now, are there any objections? Speak now or forever hold your peace." No one answered, but just as the priest was about to conclude, a voice came from the back of the room. A voice that continually pisses me the hell off every time I hear it_.

**AMY'S POV**

I looked up and saw someone I never thought I would see again. I saw Ben. I haven't seen him since my engagement to Ricky. I thought I would never see him again, and here he is objecting my marriage. I should've known. He objected my engagement, now he's objecting my marriage. I looked at Ricky and he looked pissed. He was red and looked like he was about to charge at Ben and just kill him. Gosh, he was so sexy when he was pissed. But I was the one who did the charging. I left Ricky's side and stomped towards Ben. I stomped past my mother, my father, my pregnant sister, my son (who was the ring bearer) and my daughter (who was the flower girl). I stomped to Ben who was looking hot. He has grown up so much since I last saw him. He grew his hair out, he got buffed, he…WAIT A MINUTE!!! I'm marrying Ricky, and Ben just objected. I have to remember that. "Ben, what are you doing here? I haven't seen you in since I got engaged!" I said trying to be calm and remembering I hate him for what he did to me.

"Amy, I don't think you should be marrying him." He said in the same voice he had when we broke up. That was a major turn off. At least Ricky's voice got deeper.

"And why is that, Ben? You broke up with me six years ago." I said getting mad at remembering the thought. "Ben, just go away. You're welcome to stay at the wedding and go to the reception, but you have to shut up the entire time." I said as I turned to walk back to Ricky.

"I love you Amy Juergens!!" He yelled at me as I turned around. "I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry _me_??"

"That's it." Ricky said as he charged towards us. If it wasn't for Jack, Ben would have died today.

"Excuse me? I'm marrying Ricky!! I don't want you, Ben!" I said as I stormed towards Ben. "How could you even ask me something like that??"

"Because I love you. Because I'm the one you're supposed to be with. Because I know you Amy." He said looking so pitiful.

"We were together for one year. I've been with Ricky for six. You don't know me." I said as I turned back around and walked back up the alter. Ben looked down and then took a seat. I went back up to stand with Ricky and held his hands. He looked into my eyes, and I looked into his.

"Ok, well since we got that straightened out, Ricky, you may now kiss your bride." The priest said as he smiled.

"Finally." Ricky said as he bent down and kissed me. This was the best kiss ever. The kiss on my wedding day.

"I would now like to introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Richard Underwood." The priest said as he turned us to face the crowd. I could see my mother crying. I held Ricky's hand as we jumped the broom and walked out of the courtyard. I could see the hate on Ben and Adrian's faces as we passed by their row. I smiled at Adrian, and she nearly broke down. Now, the best part of the day was going to be the wedding reception. I can't wait till I dance the first dance with Ricky as husband and wife. I don't know why I feel a little skeptical though. Maybe, just maybe, I'm having doubts about being married. I just don't want to mess things up. I don't want to get a divorce or separation, and I don't want to take the kids through a custody battle. Oh, what am I thinking. We will never have to worry about that. Ever. _I hope._


	19. Weddings, Parties, Anything

Weddings, Parties, Anything

…_Maybe, just maybe, I'm having doubts about being married. I just don't want to mess things up. I don't want to get a divorce or separation, and I don't want to take the kids through a custody battle. Oh, what am I thinking. We will never have to worry about that. Ever. I hope._

**Ricky's POV**

As we walked down the courtyard hand in hand, I looked at her and I smiled. She smiled back at me and bit her lip. We walked down to the reception room. We sat next to our wedding party on at a long table. Then, our guests all arrived. They sat in their seats, and that's when the day took off. Jack stood up and gave a toast.

"I would like to give a toast to the bride and the groom. I have known them for six years and I know that there is no other perfect match." He said while he was looking at me and Amy. While Jack was talking, I could see Adrian rolling her eyes and mockingly laugh. I just smirked at her, and I guess Amy took that as a flirtatious flirt because she tapped me in the stomach while looking at Jack. Then she looked at me and I gave her an "it's not what you think" look and she was reassured that it didn't mean anything. Then, Grace stood up and gave a toast.

"First off, I would like to thank God that this day has finally come. Amy and Ricky have had very successful lives, great children, and a happy relationship. I am so happy that this day is here, and Amy and Ricky, I wish you the best life together." Grace was smiling ear to ear. And that's when it happened. That's when all hell broke loose.

"This is a bunch of bullshit!!" Adrian said as she exploded from her seat. She came to the front of the table to face me and Amy. "Amy, you know that he is no good for you. Why are you with him? He is a bad boy, and he deserves a bad bitch, like me."

"Adrian, why are you starting stuff at my wedding?" Amy said calmly and quietly trying not to cause a scene, but the anger and frustration on her face said it all. "Adrian, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"The hell I will!!" Adrian said loud and obnoxiously.

"GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I said not being able to hold my anger in any longer. I was sooo pissed. All the anger and emotion I had over the last six years about Adrian came pouring out. I was so angered that just looking at her made my face turn red. "GET THE HELL OUT!!! I CAN'T STAND YOU! YOU NEED TO LEAVE NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The way I was screaming, yelling, and moving must have scared everyone because they were all quiet with eyes wide open. I came back into reality when I saw Clarissa crying. I went over to her. "It's ok, sweetie. Daddy's sorry for that. It's just that Ms. Adrian and daddy don't like each other, and Ms. Adrian has been really upsetting daddy." I told her while trying to keep quiet. But Adrian heard me.

"Daddy's sorry…" She said while laughing. "Isn't that the story of your life?"

Amy went up to Adrian in a last attempt to get her to leave. "Adrian, please! Just leave us alone. Why are you ruining the best day of our lives. I love him, and he loves me. That's why he married me. Not you. The moment you understand that is the moment you will stop this. Leave us alone, please. This is our moment. Woman to woman, you need understand that."

Damn. Amy knew how to take care of business. I knew this because Adrian was near tears and she looked around and ran out of the room. Amy came back up to the table and I kissed her. We looked at each other and kissed again. I knew I made the right choice by asking her to marry me. I love her, I love her, I love her.

**AMY'S POV**

All the doubts that were in my head have now gone away. I made the right choice by marrying Ricky. Now I'm Mrs. Amy Underwood. This was the best move I made since I decided to keep John. "Ricky……I love you." I said as I looked into his dark, captivating, beautiful, comforting, beautiful, loving, caring eyes.

"Amy, I love you too." He said as he kissed me.

**THE END**

**Now, this is the real end. There won't be any more chapters after this. I loved writing this and it was fun, but I have to start making more stories. Once again, I would like to thank all the people who have made reviews; you guys have given me great ideas and encouraged me to keep on writing. Thank you, thank you, thank you.**

**Thanks,**

**Soren919 **

**P.S. – Don't forget to review! **


	20. Since Then

Character Update! (2 years later)

Amy and Ricky – Amy and Ricky have been married for two years, and had another baby. The baby is one and is named Richard Jr.

John – an eight year old in the fourth grade.

Clarissa – a six year old in the second grade. (she is following in her older brother's footsteps.)

Madison and Lauren – _Infanstation_ has been adopted in four European countries, two Canadian countries, and Russia. It has officially become a worldwide success. Madison and Lauren's brother have divorced and moved on with their lives after four years of marriage. Lauren and James have been married now for six years.

Adrian – Adrian and Max have gotten back together and are raising their son, Ricky (who is now five).

Grace and Jack – Grace quit her job and has partnered with Jack in his construction company. Grace had another baby whom they named Mark.

Alice and Henry – They finally settled down, had a baby (named Jason), and got married.

Ben – He broke up with his employee. He is single and has no children (poor Ben)

Ashley – She had a baby girl whom she name Amy after her sister. Her and Bryan have gotten married since the baby was born.

Ricky and Amy are in their house sleep. John and Clarissa sneak in and are about to jump on their Bed and wake them up, but Amy and Ricky jump up and scare them.

"Mom………Dad! That's not funny." Clarissa whined.

"You were gonna do the same thing to us." Ricky said picking her up.

"Now go and get ready for school you two." Amy said getting out of bed and going over to the crib and picking a whimpering Ricky Jr. up.

"That's not fair." John complained.

"It is fair." Amy said mocking John's tone.

"Fine." John said giving up. He and Clarissa ran out of the room to get ready for school. Amy gets Ricky Jr. to sleep and puts him back in his bed. When she turns around Ricky is standing right in front of her.

"Good morning, beautiful." He said as he put his hands on her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Good morning." She said as he pulled her close to him.

"Did I tell you I love you this morning?" He said looking into her eyes.

"I don't think so, but before you do, I love you." She said laughing.

"I love you too, Amy. I always will." He said kissing her.

"We'd better get ready to go to work." She said smiling.

"Yeah, you're right." He said letting her go. She walked to the bathroom to take a shower. Ricky went to go check in with the kids to see if they got ready for school. He saw John getting his backpack out of his room. Then went over to Clarissa's room and saw her packing her crayons, and notebooks, and pencils in her backpack. "Wow, I have two wonderful kids." He whispered to himself

Adrian and Max are arguing while five year old Ricky is looking at them argue.

"Max, I don't understand you anymore! Why do you continue to hurt me?!" She yelled.

"Adrian, get over yourself! Do you really think that I'm hurting you?! What about Ricky?! Why did you name him Ricky and not Max! Now tell me who's hurting who, Adrian!!" He yelled getting closer to her.

"Excuse me?" She said folding her arms.

"What kind of slut thinks that another guy is the father when the other guy really is?!" He said raising an eyebrow. Adrian smacks him.

"I'm not a slut! Get the hell out of my house!" She yelled.

"I pay the bills here, Adrian!" He said. Then they heard Ricky crying (PAUSE…I'm sorry, but that sounds soo weird…"Ricky crying". Doesn't that remind you of the other Ricky…I mean I laughed when I wrote that…lol……UNPAUSE!). Adrian went over to Ricky and picked him up. "It's ok, sweetie. Daddy's just being an ass write now." She said looking at Max.

"Don't tell him that." Max said walking over to them. "Daddy's sorry." Max said. Adrian was stunned because Ricky said the same thing at his and Amy's wedding………but when Ricky said it, it sounded, fatherly.

Grace and Jack are at their construction company. Jack is on his computer taking care of some business when Grace comes behind him and puts wraps her hands around his chest.

"Hey, Jack." She says kissing his cheek.

"Hey, babe. Um, I'm real busy so…" She cut him off.

"Oh, I brought you some lunch." She said disappointedly. "I just thought we could have lunch together." She said as she walked towards the door.

"Wait!" He said as she stopped. He shut his computer off. "Let's have lunch." He said as he got up and walked over to her. "Grace, I really love you."

"I really love you too, Jack." She said as she kissed him.

Ricky and Amy are in the car. They just dropped Clarissa and John off at school and Ricky Jr. off at daycare. Instead of driving Amy to work, he drove them to the park.

"Amy, I took the day off at work." He said as they parked.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Hold on." She said as she got out of the car, and dialed someone on her cell phone. Ricky got out of the car as she hung up.

"What was that about?" He asked curiously.

"I just took the day off of work so I can be with my husband." She said wrapping her arms around his neck as his hands took place on her waist.

"I'm glad that we can spend a day together." He said as he kissed her.

"Tell me about it. We haven't had a real day to ourselves since Ricky Jr. was conceived." She said smiling.

"Yeah, what a day." He said smirking. She playfully punched him in the arm, and they started laughing. "But seriously Amy, I really love you." He said as he pulled a small box out of his pocket. The box looked like the one her engagement ring was in.

"What's that?" She asked surprised.

"Open it." He said enthusiastically. She open it and saw a diamond ring. "Look on the inside." He said. She looked on the inside, and it said, "I love you, forever."

"Ricky, it's beautiful. I love you forever too." She said with tears in her eyes.

"You're beautiful, and I really do love you, Amy. I know we've had our drama in the past, but I want to be with you forever."

**Ok, that was the official last chapter. I wanted to clear things up, and make a good ending to the story. Thanks to all the people who have been with me to the end, and I will be continuing to write. Don't forget to review! :-)**


	21. We Are Family pt 1

Chapter 21 – We Are Family pt. 1

**Hey guys, I've decided yet again to write more chapters. These chapters will involve a lot of fun times and something that will shock you….let's just say it has to deal with John, an airport, and a stranger. Special thanks to all the people who have reviewed. I read over you guys' reviews and it made me want to write more chapters for this story.**

**Ricky's POV**

In seven years, I have three children, a successful career, great friends, and the best wife……ever. I never would have expected to have this by the time I was 22. Wow…22. That's young to have all of this. That's extremely young. I feel so great that I think I'm going to treat my family and friends to a Disney World Trip. Yeah, that's what I'm going to do. I wanna have fun at 22, and I wanted the kids to have fun while they were on summer vacation. So I whipped out my Blackberry and dialed Jack. I knew he knew people to get us into _Disney's BoardWalk Villas _because he went there for a construction convention.

"Hey, Ricky." Jack said when he answered.

"Hey, Jack. I was just wondering if you knew connections to get us into _Disney's Boardwalk Villas_. I want to take us to Disney World." I said.

"_Us._" He asked pondering what I meant by that.

"I'm taking your family, my family…including Ashley, and Adrian's family to Disney World. And _I'm_ paying for everything." I said waiting for his response. He was speechless. "What do you say?" I asked.

"I…I'm speechless." He barely said.

"Don't be. I'm serious." I said happy to treat my best friend and his family to a well deserved trip.

"Wow, Ricky. Thank you so much. We could _really_ use a vacation. When are we leaving?" He asked happily.

"We won't be if you don't tell me the number to the hotel." I said laughing.

"Oh, my bad." He said laughing. After he gave me the number, he said he had to go tell Grace so they could start packing. I dialed the hotel's number.

"Hello, this is _Disney's BoardWalk Villas_. My name is Cindy, how may I help you?" The lady said.

"Hi, Cindy, my name is Ricky Underwood. I was wondering if you guys had a room that suits 14 for next week." I asked hoping she said she did.

"Hold on, let me check. Before I check, is there a specific room type you would like to have?" She asked.

"One that fits 14, ma'am." I said chuckling a little.

"Oh, of course." She said also laughing. She put me on hold what seemed like forever.

"Ok, we found a room. It's a three bedroom, two story villa." She said.

"Sweet." I replied. I was so happy that they had a big enough room to fit us all.

"But it has a very high price tag. How long do you plan on staying?" She asked.

"Seven days." I said kind of worried to find out the price.

"With tax, it would come out to $8,000." She said. My heart stopped when she said the price. $8,000??? "Sir?" She asked because I didn't answer for about a minute.

"Oh, sorry. Um, I would like to book that from Sunday to Sunday." I said.

"Ok, if you could just give me your credit card number we can confirm everything." She said. I gave her my card number, and I booked the hotel. That was one thing that was taken care of. Now I had to call Adrian to see if she wanted to go. If she didn't we could always give her room to Ashley. I dialed her number.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey, Adrian." I said.

"Oh, hey, Ricky." She replied.

"I was just wondering if you and your family wanted to go to Disney World with me, Amy, Grace, Jack, Ashley, and the kids." I asked her.

"What?" She asked surprised.

"Do you want to go to-" She cut me off.

"I heard that, but Ricky. I don't want to impose or anything. And can you even afford that?" She asked.

"Adrian, I'm rich. Of course I can afford it. And you wouldn't be imposing at all!" I insisted.

"Ricky…I don't know what to say." She said astound.

"Say yes." I said. "Because I just paid for the villa we're staying at."

"Yes!!" She said happily. I could hear her shriek. "When are we leaving?" She asked excitedly.

"Sunday, which means you have to pack today because it's Friday." I said. "Sorry to spring it on you so soon."

"Oh, no problem. I got to go so we can pack. And, Ricky, before we go on this trip, we have to clear some things up." She said.

"Ok?" I said wondering what she was talking about.

"Nothing can go on between us." She said.

"Of course not, Adrian. I'm married with three kids." I said shocked.

"I know; I just wanted to clear that up. But anyways, Max and I broke up again, so he won't be going on this trip…just me and Ricky." She said.

"Ok, that's fine." I said. "Well, Adrian, I got to go, so I can book our flight and get our tickets. I'll see you Sunday." I said.

"Ok, Ricky. Bye." She said as we hung up. I called the airline to pre-book our flights. I booked us in first class, so that was another $2,600. Ugh! This trip is turning out to be really expensive. But this is a once in a lifetime trip, so it's worth it. Then, I decided to purchase the tickets to the park. That was another $700. By this point, I wasn't gonna complain anymore. I can afford it. So now that everything was taken care of, I decided to tell Amy…oh crap! I forgot one person…Ben. Since Max wasn't going, he could take his place. So I called the airline and booked another first class flight. Then I called and purchased his ticket to the park. Finally, I called Ben. My ear was starting to get warm from talking on the phone so much (don't ask why I didn't have a Bluetooth. They're even more uncomfortable than regular talking on the phone).

"Hello." Ben said as he answered the phone.

"Um, hey, Ben." I said. I felt kind of awkward talking to Ben. Me and Ben talked ever so often, but we weren't the best of friends.

"Yeah. I paid for your trip to Disney World with me, Amy, Adrian, Grace, Jack, and the kids. Are you going?" I said bluntly. He was speechless. For the third time today, I had to listen to heavy breathing on the phone after my surprise with a Disney World trip. Ugh!

"Yes!! Yes! I wanna go! Yes!" He said elated.

"Ok, calm down." I said smiling at his enthusiasm.

"I'm just…wow. When are we leaving?" He said calming down.

"Sunday, so get to packing Boykewich." I said.

"Oh, of course. Bye." He said as he hung up the phone. I just laughed. Back to where I was. I decided to go surprise Amy with the good news. She went out shopping at the mall with her mother and the kids, so they should be back at her mother's in a couple hours. This was truly gonna be the best surprise ever…next to our engagement.


	22. Final Chapters

**OMG, my LOYAL READERS!**

I know I've pissed many of you off by not updating for almost 6 months (I think), but I wanna let you know. **I'M BACK!** And I will be updating within the next week for this story, and many other of my stories ;). After these final chapters...this time really...I'm ending this story. I can't continue it anymore, and this is where I've gotta end it. So...New Chapters Coming Soon. Here's a brief summary of what's to come!

Chapter 22 - The families prepare to leave for Disney World. While at the airport, John is kidnapped by a stranger.

Chapter 23 - Everyone looks around desperately for John.

Chapter 24 - Read to find out...

Chapter 25 - John's kidnapper resurfaces...THE FINAL CHAPTER!

OK, guys. This is it. Let the final chapters begin...

soren919


End file.
